Transisting
by Thriced
Summary: Sybil pulled Red and stepped in front of her before it was too late... but instead, she had been pierced by the Transistor. It felt like her life was being sucked right into that damned sword. A twist on the original story had Red returned Sybil's affection. Red/Sybil


Disclaimer: I do not own Transistor, Supergiant Games do, and they're pretty darn awesome.

* * *

"Hey... Are you alright?"

Red stood there, horrified and frozen. She couldn't make a sound... And even if she wanted to, she couldn't formulate any words. It came out as a low moan as she sank to her knees and extended a hand to brush the face of her lifeless former. Her white hair was still as soft as she remembered it, however her skin was cool to the touch and completely devoid of the the pink that once graced those cheeks. Red didn't know that it could be possible to look this much more angelic and graceful even in death. She almost glowed.

"I know this looks bad..."

That was an understatement. Red couldn't tear her eyes away from Sybil's motionless figure against a fence, pinned by a sword. Ironically, the only thing that remained of Sybil now was her lilting voice that spoke to her from the very same weapon that took her life.

"Say something will you?" Sybil's voice urged. It was calm, just like how she always remained in times of stress. How she did that, Red still wonders to this day.

With a shallow breath, the red-head shook her head.

"Oh no..."

* * *

The crowed roared their encores, everyone cheered on the top of their lungs. This had to be the biggest concert Red's ever given since she's started. Every single seat had been sold out while the waiting list for potential spots were already reaching their fourth digits. Sybil had never seen so many people gathered to love one single person, her included.

Her heart raced as she listened to Red's voice belting out the last few lyrics to her song "We All Become" from the sidelines. The way Red moved while completely enraptured in her melody always made Sybil smile. Her fiery hair complimented beautifully with her golden dress. A little pang of worry made her hope that she wouldn't be disappointed by the gift she got for her tonight. She had asked one of the top designers in all of Cloudbank and who had worked under Maximilas Darzi to fashion something for Red. Sybil had picked out everything, and worked closely with the designer to make something... simple. It was a Dark coat brandishing the triangle that Red seemed very fond of on the back. A little masculine compared to what her and Red were used to but the designer had assured her that it would bring "perfect balance" for Red.

The music soon faded as did the lights. Sybil cheered with the crowd as the floors and walls of the vast stadium vibrated. She couldn't see but a presence crashed right into her and pulled her into the warmest embrace she could ever wished for. Red's perfume and warmth were enough to make her melt as it is but the red-head smiled into her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "hey."

* * *

Red pulled the sword close to her.

It- or rather Sybil, chuckled.

"I can almost feel that," as if on cue, the sword started glowing a little brighter. It illuminated the dark water bellow beautifully. The red-head sat silently while embracing Sybil's voice after escaping some of those monsters that claimed her Sword, her Sybil. This felt like a nightmare she couldn't wake up from. The only thing that was keeping her sane right now was her voice through the glass-like material.

The air was a little chilly where they were. Cloudbank's weather system must be operating on autopilot and transitioning to Autumn around this time. Thankfully, the coat that Sybil had given to her before everything went dark was keeping her warm and a little more at ease. She had even fashioned the triangle she loved so much on the back of her coat. Words couldn't express how much she loved it... not that she could have expressed it now anyway but she knew Sybil understood how much she loved it anyway.

"Careful, that's top notch fabric," Sybil teased as Red splashed some water with her feet, and some of it got on the jacket. The amusement was evident in her voice. The red-head raised an eyebrow at the sword and flicked the glass with her fingers. "Ow! I definitively felt that one!"

Just as Red was about to flick her again out of sheer curiosity, the sound of pitter patter immediately snapped both of them back to the nightmare.

"Better keep moving so we can get you out of here Red... I can't imagine what I'd do without you. You'll get out of Cloudbank won't you?"

Red got up. Didn't say a thing... but even if she couldn't, she knew Sybil understood that she was out for revenge.

* * *

Author's note: Oh hello! I thought it would be interesting to tell the story through this twist. I think I played Transistor at least three times now... and I can never get past killing Sybil after my first play-through again, because it's just too damn tragic. So this is my take on the original story. Hope you like it! Leave a review :) I love talking to people who share the same opinion or those who might not.


End file.
